pisofandomcom-20200214-history
Line of Succession
The Line of Succession is the order in which individuals ascend the throne as regents when a sovereign abdicates. Since the proper way to ascend the throne is through dutiful election by the Accession Council, the line of succession does not function as way to determine a permanent sovereign upon the end of a previous one's reign. Rather, it serves to smoothen the transition between sovereign electoral processes by designating a clearly defined temporary successor as regent. The term "line of succession" is only proper when speaking of royalty and peers. If commoners are included in such a ranked list, the proper term for the list is order of precedence. Commoners are not always last in the order of precedence - the Prime Minister, if a commoner, ranks higher than all peers other than Dukes. However, because commoners cannot ascend the throne, a commoner Prime Minister does not appear in the line of succession. Because the Prince and Princess are separate, elected positions, their thrones are distinct. Thus, there is both a male and a female line of succession. There is, however, a singular order of precedence. The order of precedence (seen below) is used to determine protocol at the coronation and at all Crown Estates. Current Male Line of Succession (2013-2014) #HM The Prince #HG The 1st Duke of PISO #HG The 3rd Duke of PISO #The Rt. Hon. The Count Lu #The Rt. Hon. The Countess Wang #The Rt. Hon. The Count Yang #The Rt. Hon. The Count Zhao #The Rt. Hon. The Baron Yeh #The Rt. Hon. The Baron Omori #The Rt. Hon. The Baron Zhou y Jung #The Rt. Hon. The Lord Boateng #The Rt. Hon. The Lord Liu #The Rt. Hon. ''Matt Sun, ''The Baron Chu Current Female Line of Succession (2013-2014) #HM The Princess #HH The Grand Duchess of PISO #HG The 3rd Duchess of PISO #The Rt. Hon. The Countess Wang #The Rt. Hon The Countess Kleissler #The Rt. Hon The Baroness Liang #The Rt. Hon. The Baroness Jung y Zhou #The Rt. Hon. The Baroness Chu #The Rt. Hon. The Baroness Enriquez The Order of Precedence #The Sovereigns ##HM The Prince (more senior) ##HM The Princess #The Heirs-Apparent #Former Sovereigns in the order of their reign ##HRH Prince Jonathan of PISO ##HRH Princess Natalia of PISO ##HRH Princess Tianwei of PISO ##HRH Princess Qing Qing of PISO #Consorts of the Sovereigns #Consorts of the former Sovereigns #Current Regents #The Grand Duchess (HH April, Grand Duchess of PISO) #Consort of The Grand Duchess ##HH Tazrian, Grand Duke of PISO (when with the Grand Duchess) #The Hereditary Grand Duchess #Former Grand Duchesses ##HH Grand Duchess Michelle of PISO ## HH Grand Duchess Angela of PISO #Consorts of Former Grand Duchesses ##HH The Rt. Hon. The Baron Yeh #Peer-Electors and Electresses and the Prime Minister ##The three Dukes and Duchesses in the order of seniority by length of term as Duke or Duchess, and then by class standing, and then by age. ##The Prime Minister ##The five Counts and Countesses in the order of seniority by length of term as Count or Countess, and then by class standing, and then by age ##The seven Barons and Baronesses in the order of seniority by length of term as Count or Countess, and then by class standing, and then by age ##Lords and Ladies of the Royal Household (who do not hold other peerages) in the order of seniority by class standing, and then by age ##Peers-Consort (who do not hold a substantive peerage) ##The Cabinet of PISO (who do not hold higher styles) ###The Deputy Prime Minister of Heritage ###The Deputy Prime Minister of the Interior ###The Minister of the Exchequer ###The General Secretary of the Government ###The Minister of Public Affairs ###The Minister of Social Affairs ###The Co-Ministers of Programming #Dancers of the Singkil #Dancers of the Tinikling #Dancers of the Sayaw sa Bangko #Paid and Dues Exempt members of PISO #PISO nonmembers